warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Paracyst
El Paracyst es la versión infestada pura de la Quanta, que se puede adquirir a través de la previa Investigación en el dojo del clan en el Laboratorio biológico. Principalmente es un arma de fuego de ráfaga, el Paracyst posee un modo de Disparo alternativo que le permite disparar esporas que atrapan a los enemigos, infligir daño y arrastrarlos hacia la posición del jugador. Este es el arma de elección de Alad V Mutalítico. Características Este arma provoca daño de . Ventajas: *Innate damage. **50% bonus damage to Carne and 25% bonus damage to armadura de ferrita, making it very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods, and Corpus humanoid Carne. *Alternate fire fires an Infested spore attached to an energy tether. **Can reel enemies in close and knock them down, leaving them open for melee finishers. **Can also 'pull' humanoid flyers (such as Instigadores) down, and pull enemies that are stunned by Warframe powers. **Harpoon pull can interrupt enemy casting/power animations, including the charge-up for MOAs cañón eléctrico. **Enemies can be pulled into bottomless pits or inaccessible areas, killing them instantly. **Enemies hit with the projectile (whether or not they are pulled) will be inflicted with a DoT effect with a chance to proc elemental status effects on the weapon. *Comes with a polarity. *High status chance. *Good probabilidad crítica per burst. Desventajas: *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Projectiles have travel time. *Despite being effective against Corpus Carne, it suffers versus Corpus Robótica. Notas *The Paracyst's disparo alternativo mode (default ) fires a tethered infested spore that can pull enemies towards the player and causes a damage over time effect of any current elemental damage it has. The harpoon costs 1 ammo to fire and also requires a short charging time to be completed before it can be fired. **The disparo alternativo mode has a maximum range of 50 meters. While the harpoon will still hit and reel in enemies up to its maximum range, it will only pull them to around half of its range. * When the disparo alternativo is used in conjunction with Mirage's Salón de espejos, each doppelganger will also fire their own hook capable of grabbing and pulling in an enemy. * The disparo alternativo ragdolls enemies it hits as it pulls them to the user. Enemies that are hit gain a yellow aura that prevents them from being grabbed again until they recover. * Adding Atravesar to the weapon does NOT allow the hook to grab and pull multiple enemies; instead, it will grab the last enemy that it can't punch through, and attempt to pull them. * The Paracyst closely resembles the tentacle-like structure of Jordas Golem's supposed mouth. Consejos *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. However you could use Disparo martillo or Aptitud de rifle, in this slot to increase the status chance, or a Munición criogénica to give it damage on Grineer. *Modding for y along with status will make the Paracyst strip away the armor very quickly on armored enemies, with just a few bursts needed to strip away armor on lower levels if you get lucky with corrosive procs. The heat damage can more easily take down the health of the Grineer with each burst as a result. Curiosidades *The spores that it fires on normal attacks are colored by your color scheme, while spores shot with the secondary tether attack are grey and otherwise colorless. This can be seen when shooting them with Navegador. *The name may be a combination of "Parasite" and "Cyst." Parásito is commonly any organism that invades a host to drain nutrients, much like how the Infestation is a parasite to the Quanta. Cyst refers to sacs filled with fluids and other materials that expel when opened. This could be in reference to the Paracyst's alt fire. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 6 a 7 *Daño aumentado de 30 a 33 *Mayor precisión mientras apuntas *Disminución del retroceso mientras apuntas }} Véase también *Quanta, el arma Corpus original. *Quanta mutalítica, la versión híbrida infestada-corpus de esta arma. *Harpak, el equivalente Grineer. en:Paracyst Categoría:Armas de Daño de Toxina Categoría:Armas con Disparo Alternativo Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Disparo de Ráfaga